Some image forming apparatuses perform a process (stapling process) of binding multiple sheets by using a staple. In known techniques, when an image forming apparatus that is capable of performing a stapling process is instructed to perform a stapling process, a user system such as a host PC inputs, to the image forming apparatus, print data that is described in a predetermined format and that includes information indicating an instruction to perform binding.
In contrast, in addition to the stapling process described above, a binding operation without a staple is used. In PTL 1, an image forming apparatus is disclosed which is capable of performing both of the stapling process and a binding process (binding-by-pressure process) performed by pressuring multiple sheets. The image forming apparatus receives, from a user system, print data that is described in a predetermined format and that includes information for specifying the type of binding, and performs binding in accordance with the information that is used to specify the type of binding and that is included in the print data. When the print data includes information for specifying the stapling process, the stapling process is performed. When the print data includes information for specifying the binding-by-pressure process, the binding-by-pressure process is performed.